


Pink or Blue?

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gender Reveal, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan and Phil have a gender reveal party!





	Pink or Blue?

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching gender reveal videos on Facebook and I thought this would be cute

“Are you nervous?”

Dan looked over at Phil who was sat next to him in the taxi to Louise’s flat just downtown. Dan had to chuckled a little bit at Phil’s question. _Was he nervous?_ Yes, yes he was. He was extremely nervous.

“Yeah.” Dan answered back, reaching between them and gripping Phil’s hand as his other hand went to his engorged belly.

Today marked exactly 22 weeks for Dan’s pregnancy and he was excited, and hopeful, but also completely terrified. He found out at his last ultrasound at 20 weeks that they were able to find out the gender but they decided to keep the envelope under wraps and give it to Louise instead. They wanted to know the sex of the baby, but they wanted to also have given to them in something a lot more dramatic than their technician telling them what genitalia the baby is showing to have.

Louise was the first one to find out about Dan’s pregnancy after Dan found out. Mostly it had to do with the fact that Phil was at work at the local BBC station and he wasn’t going to be home for a few more hours. He couldn’t contain the news. He and Phil had been trying for nearly a year now that the tour was over and the fact that it finally happened left him literally in happy tears.

Of course, Louise immediately wanted full control and consent over both the baby shower and the gender reveal party and honestly, Dan was more than grateful to hand her over that responsibility when he and Phil had so much else on their plates.

And now here they were, on their way to Louise’s flat so they could do a gender reveal party for their little one.

The taxi driver stopped outside of Louise’s flat and Phil paid him as Dan got out and waited. He was anxious and their little one was fluttering under his skin as Dan rubbed his swollen belly gently to soothe them. They must be anxious for their dad’s too.

Phil caught up to him and they rang themselves into Louise’s flat and were unexpectedly greeted by many of their friends: new and old, all standing around with noise makers and banners that said ‘boy or girl?’ hanging up over the walls.

Dan had to laugh and Phil chuckled beside him too. Of course Louise was being extra about this.

Nearly instantly, both of them were bombarded with Louise handing them clothespins that were either blue or pink and Dan furrowed his brows. “Pick one! Whatever you think the baby is going to be! You’ll wear it on your shirt and everyone who has a correct guess get’s a goody bag!”

“I’m literally carrying the child.” Dan snickered. “I think I deserve more than just a goody bag for carrying them to full term.”

Louise rolled her eyes. “Just pick a clothespin so we can move on to some party games!”

_Party games?_ What were they doing? This was just a gender reveal, not the baby shower.

Dan watched as Phil grabbed a pink clothespin and immediately his eyebrow cocked. He and Phil had never really discussed what they were thinking in regards to the gender of their baby. Really, they’ve just been way too ecstatic to actually think about anything other than how lucky they were that Dan was able to conceive after both of them thought there was hardly a chance after nearly a year of trying and no luck.

In Dan’s heart, he felt like the baby was going to be a little girl. But just to be in opposition of Phil, he grabbed the blue clothespin and snickered as he stuck it to the top of his black jumper.

Slowly, both he and Phil walked around and talked with all of the guests. They spent a good portion of the time talking with PJ, Sophie, and Chris. And then the moved on and caught up with Zoe and Alfie who they haven’t spoken to in forever. And with everyone else in the mix, it really felt like an old get together and Dan really liked it. He actually got extremely emotional over it as he thanked everyone for being there but he blamed that on the hormones.

Turns out that when Louise meant party games, she meant one game in specific and it was a rather fun one. It was a take on the old wives tales for gender reveal. Everyone got their own card and they had to mark down what they thought Dan was going through and how it corresponded for either a boy or a girl.

They started first with morning sickness and Dan nearly scoffed at all of the people who said he didn’t have it. “Are you kidding me?” He asked, his mouth dropped open. “Are you joking? Actually joking? I was so sick with morning sickness that some days I couldn’t even get out of bed or else I’d vomit. Just ask Phil, he had to suffer with me throwing up all the time and he handled it like a charm.”

The next one was whether or not he was carrying the baby low or high and when PJ and Sophie tried to trick him into standing up, he caught on and shamed them. “Nah guys. I ain’t falling for that one. You’ll just have to remember how I’m carrying the little one.” The answer to this question was quite high. His belly was very round and taught and much higher than he was expecting.

The following questions all ranged from what the baby’s heartbeats were reading and what he was craving all the time. Phil proudly answered the craving one by staying that he woke up one night to Dan eating a bag of dill pickle flavoured chips in bed and he didn’t even remember having them in the apartment. Or the time that they went to a Chinese restaurant and Dan ordered ham and he never orders ham, especially when he’s ordering Chinese.

But now with that game aside, Louise brought out the dozen of cupcakes that had the gender hidden inside of the cake. Seeing them made Dan’s heartbeat speed up and a feeling of nausea over come his stomach. He was so nervous and anxious because he wanted to know the gender of their baby but he was also scared to at the same time because that makes them infinitely more real.

He stood up and grabbed Phil’s hand as they headed over to the table where Louise had the cupcakes sat. Everyone gathered around them and Dan looked down at the two singled out cupcakes on their own platter, the ones for him and Phil. They had more decorations on them, but they were completely white from their icing to their base.

Dan picked up the one that said ‘boy’ on the top and the Phil picked up the one that said ‘girl’, mostly to do with Dan’s need to be a perfectionist and that was what their clothespins had said for the genders.

It was time now and Dan could see Louise with her camera recording the entire thing already with tears slowly running down her cheeks and really, Dan could feel his own eyes watering too.

He looked over at Phil and saw that Phil was barely able to hold back his emotions as they both just smiled and laughed at each other about how _ridiculous_ it was that they were this anxious about the sex of their baby.

With one final look at each other, Dan slowly undid the wrapper on his cupcake as Phil did the same and then he brought it up to his mouth and bit into it. At first, all he could think about was how _amazing_ this cupcake was and he was in complete awe with the flavour of it. It was so good, and sweet.

He nearly forgot what he was actually eating the cupcake for until he heard Phil gasp and he looked over to see a bit of pink frosting ghosting across Phil’s top lip. He sucked in a breath and looked down to see pink frosting spilling out of the inside of the cupcake. Feeling the tears begin to fall, he dropped his cupcake on the table and watched as Phil set down his too as he reached for him and pulled him into the closest hug he could do with his belly.

There was many cheering and clapping and whistling but all Dan could hear was the crying he was doing into Phil’s neck as Phil whispered, “A little girl! We’re having a little girl!”

They pulled away from each other and Dan leaned in to give Phil a kiss as the others looked around for their cupcakes. Dan picked his back up, albeit it was smashed now, but he held it up anyway to reveal the pink frosting.

Louise was bawling in the corner behind the video camera and Dan swore he could see PJ wiping some stray tears away from his cheeks.

But this was an amazing moment for them. The thought that they were going to be parent’s to a baby girl was so terrifying but yet so amazing to Dan. And he couldn’t wait for him and Phil to leave Louise’s flat so they could go shopping for their little bundle.


End file.
